A dangerous love
by Ilovepeace
Summary: Laxus wasn't always a jerk. But when he loses the girl he loves everything changes...
1. prolouge

What the Fluff

Laxus wasn't always a jerk. But when he loses the girl he loves _everything_ changes...

Prologue: 10 Years Ago

Normal (Narrator) Pov

Fairy Tail guild 10 years ago

(Note: Everybody is younger, think when Natsu finds Happy's egg.) So Mira and Erza were fighting as usual when a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, & wearing a black tee that said 'WHAT!' on it, worn plain jeans, black sneakers, a black& white bracelet, a black & dark purple hoodie (unzipped), and dark purple headphones with white stars on them around neck and carrying a black and purple messenger bag over her shoulder step into the guild from a portal. Everybody stared at her in awe, mainly because this never had happened before. As they stared the girl started to get angry, "What!" the girl said extremely pissed as a dark aura started to form around her. Laxus hadn't seen a thing, but heard the entire guild go silent, which never happens. Something was very wrong. He made his way through the crowd towards the front, as he made his way to the front he removed his headphones and placed them around his neck. As he finally reached the front he heard a girl's voice scream "Why the F**k are You Staring at me!" When he reached the front it was almost too late, the girl was ready to explode! "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded. "IT's Peace. And Who the Hell are you and where the F**k Am I?" the girl with the pitch black aura demanded. "I'm Laxus and you're in…" he started but did not get to finish because the girl, Peace, started to squealing and saying along the lines oh "Oh My God! I'm in Fairy Tail! But how? I was only in my room listening to music and reading Volume 15 when that portal appeared. Oh god I can't believe it I'm really here, but wait shouldn't everyone be older? Wait, I was reading the special chapter, were everyone was younger, that explains it. Okay one more thing then." now serious. She walked up to Laxus and slapped him, hard, even though she looked about 12 and Laxus was 13. "What the Hell was that for?!" Laxus screamed holding his cheek. "You turn into a real jerk later and you deserve worse!" Peace yells back." So anyway, can I, uh join Fairy Tail?" she asks shy looking at her feet as she dug her hands into her jeans pocket and took out an MP3 player. Now everyone was staring, a few even fainted. "I doubt you're even a mage." Laxus scoffed. "Oh really," Peace said sarcastically with an evil glint in her eyes that made everyone shudder. "I challenge you then. If I win I join Fairy Tail, if you win well then you can decide what happens. Deal?" Peace says grinning evilly. "You're on!" Laxus immediately replied, cocky as ever. In an instant Peace disappeared into a portal. Poor Laxus looked everywhere, unknowingly being watch by the girl he was looking for. Finally she came up behind him and grabbed the pressure point on his shoulder, which brought Laxus to his knees in pain. "I win" Peace says as she releases Laxus and he falls the rest of the way to the floor in agony. "H-how did you…" Laxus started before Peace cut him off, by saying "I'm not a normal girl and I knew this guild like the back of my hand. Now I guess I'm part of it. So about that tattoo or stamp or magic seal, whatever you call it, can I place it on myself, I kinda want it to be in a secret place." Peace says, and at the end looks away from the crowd that was starring at her. And so Peace put the tattoo on herself by herself and became part of the guild. She amazed everyone with her power and was like family. In the following months, Laxus and Peace started falling for each other. And after Peace, accidently telling Mira of her feelings Mira started to play matchmaker and planned a dance for all of them. It was on February 15th. Laxus and Peace danced together. The very next day they started dating. But tragedy strikes on July 21st, Peace's 13th birthday, Peace disappeared and was assumed dead though no one every found her body. This leaving Laxus devastated and angry he became the jerk that Peace had said he would become and never loved anyone else again. Then on what would have been Peace's 21st birthday, the craziest thing happened.


	2. Chapter 1

What the Fluff

Laxus wasn't always a jerk. But when he loses the girl he loves, _everything_ changes...

Chapter 1: Back

Laxus' Pov

I went to Peace's grave like I did every time it was her birthday. I brought her favorite flowers these rare violets that were a dark purple except for the tips, which were stark white. I sat down in front of her grave laying the flowers down in front of the gravestone. "I'm sorry peace." I said hanging my head and shedding a single tear. "Sorry for what L?" a familiar voice said. I look up to find a tan, tall, brown haired, brown eyed girl wearing a tee that said 'WHAT?!', a dark purple hoodie tied around her waist, worn out jeans, a black and white bracelet, and dark purple headphones with white stars on them around her neck. "Peace?!" I asked as I scrambled to my feet and ran over to hug the girl I loved. "I've missed you so much." I said, as I looked her over, she has changed so much. "Ahm, mind letting go of my girlfriend?" I heard a male voice questioned behind me. I turned around and saw a guy in a black hoodie, white tee, jeans, and black and white sneakers. "Laxus, this is Justin. Justin, this is Laxus." Peace says going over to stand by the guy. "Laxus, Justin's my boyfriend." Peace said the last part quietly but I heard it. "What?!" I yelled. "I'll explain everything after I visit the guild. Please stay here with Justin; just try not to kill each other, please." Peace says as she opens a portal and travels to the guild.

Peace's Pov

When I walked though the portal into the guild everybody stopped and stared at me, well it was been over ten years since I disappeared. "Sup, I said as I took a seat next to a blonde girl. She like everyone else was staring at me with pure shock written all over her face. "PEACE!" Natsu yelled and he hugged me, effectively pulling everyone out of the shock and cheer with him. After hugging, catching up, and meeting all the people who had joined while I was gone, the guild calmed down to its usual quite roar. "Hey Mira, can I get a blueberry pomeograte smoothie?" I asked the girl across from me wiping out an empty glass. "Here ya go." Mira said not ten seconds later handing me my smoothie. Not even five minutes later the guild went dead silent, I look at the doors to see that fried was standing there. I got up and walked briskly over to him. "What happened." I demanded. "Laxus is on the hill fighting some guy." Fried replied. I sighed, "Warren connect Laxus and tell him if Justin ends up dead I will personally kill him." I say as I open a portal to the hill. I end up stepping right between them. Laxus was throwing a punch at the time but I stopped him by freezing him in time. I leave you guys alone for what, ten minutes, and you guys are fighting. Justin what happen?" I ask turning towards Justin. "I kinda don't know."Justin says scratching his head sheepishly. "Laxus, me and Justin aren't dating. Justin did you even try to explain that you were gay?" I said as I released Laxus from the time freeze. "What!"Laxus yells as Justin just looks away sheepishly. "No." Justin mumbles under his breath as I face palm. "God Justin that would have solved the fight in an intense."I say to my best friend. "Well it's kinda hard to when you're trying to avoid getting hit."Justin says defensively. "I repeat, What!" Laxus yells. "Justin's my best friend. It is a joke we have, he my 'boyfriend' and I'm his 'girlfriend'. He's actually already dating a dude named Gerkio. I just used the joke to make you think that I was dating someone else because I thought that you would have moved on and be dating Cana or Mira by now." I say as I turn towards L. "What! Peace, why, how would I ever get over you. You're the only one I've ever loved. Why would, how could you ever think otherwise?" Laxus ask as he gave me a hug. "L, I can't do this. I'll explain later but I can't, can't be in Fiore right now, I'm sorry. But I just can't" I say tears staining my cheeks as I pull away and run for the portal back to the dragon world. Justin comes running after me though the portal, leaving Laxus alone on the hill. The last thing I heard was Laxus saying, "Peace, I love you…" as the portal closes behind Justin.


	3. Chapter 2

What the Fluff

Laxus wasn't always a jerk. But when he loses the girl he loves, _everything_ changes...

Chapter 2: Explaining

Narratorial Pov

A week later

For the past week Laxus has been in a stupor all week. No one could comfort him, plus he gave off such a dark aura that no one except the thunder tribe went near him. Also every time someone would mention Peace he would glare at them with such a hated look that the person would immediately shut up. Then exactly seven days after peace had first come back, there was a commotion just outside of town. Curious got the best of him and Laxus went to investigate. On the beach where the commotion was taking place there were a circle of seven girls arguing fiercely with each other, and one of them was peace. One Laxus' had seen around the guild but didn't know personally, then there was Avalon a cherry girl who was currently dating Gray, a girl who was looking at the group as they argued and chatting with a little girl who looked like she was 12, a girl that Laxus vaguely remembered as being Loki's sister, and a girl who was arguing the most and the loudest. "Shut up spider, no need to be a bitch." The little girl said looking at her nails disinterestedly. "Whatever." The girl huffed. "Finally, now that you have drawn a crowd we must disperse before master comes, lest I'd be found out," the little girl said as she disappear into thin air. "Better go too. Come on Spider, they'd think we were abandoning them if we don't get back soon." The girl who was on the sidelines of the argument sighed as the two left. "God, I hate Spider she always yelling and shouting about how it's so unfair that we were only allowed to join Fairy Tail because we're dragon slayers. Why does she always want to be in the strongest guild? This one is so annoying." The girl with black hair sighed. "Kehehehe, little does she know." Peace snickers. "Well I don't think the future is very pleasant peace. So please don't laugh at it, you know what will have to happen for that to happen." The girl who was Loki's sister said sadly. "I know." Peace says sadly. "It's to bad that we can't do anything about it, if we did we would have to destroy e and her boyfriend and that would make this world go completely off kilter." Avalon sighs. "Well let's not be downing ourselves now, remember ill put us in a special space in time that will freeze aging and us for those year and then as soon as she appears we will end up there with them." Peace said trying hard to be cheerful. "Yeah, let's be with them while we can." Avalon said back to her usual cheerful self. All of this was whispered so no one heard. The group of girls went their separate ways, Loki's sister went back to the celestial spirit realm, the girl with black hair walked into the forest, Avalon disappeared into the crowd, and Peace was left standing on the beach looking at the lake. As the crowd dispersed mumbling about how crazy mages are and the like leaving only peace and Laxus alone on the beach, "Peace," Laxus mumbles gently placing his hand on her shoulder after hearing every single word. "L, I couldn't tell you before why I disappeared for ten years because I was afraid you'd hate for this. But the reason I left was because my dragon tock had disappeared from the dragon world and the other ancient dragons were worried because tock was in charge of keeping the time steam intact. Slowly the other ancients disappeared, finally yin and yang the dragons that are in charge of balancing the good and bad of this world came out of their caves and told me that I must find the other ancients. I found their 'children' and eventually together we found the ancients. Then we were stuck in another world, the others slowly found ways back, but I was finally able to get here last week. Now I can't say why, but just please don't tell the others what I am." Peace said looking away ashamed. Laxus pulled peace into a hug burying his face into her soft brown locks. "L-l-laxus," Peace stuttered out embarrassed. "Peace, I love you with all my heart; I could never hate you, ever." Laxus murmured into Peace's hair pulling her closer to him. Wrapping her arm around him, Peace buried her face into his chest saying softly, "I love you too. Don't ever let me leave again.", as a few tears leaked from her eyes. "I'll never let that happen again." Laxus said as he buried his head deeper into her hair.


End file.
